Crave excess
by Ehsis
Summary: Hannibal. Will. Un Divan. [Hannigram]


****Disclaimer ******: **_Hannibal _ainsi que _Will _ne m'appartienne pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir de faire partager mon esprit dérangé.

****About ******:** Hannibal X Will. Hannigram

****Rate &amp; Note ****: K+ suffira. Cet OS là est juste partit d'un gros délire. Rien de bien sérieux.

* * *

**. ******Crave excess ****** .**

**.**

« __Let me tell you how I want it... And exactly what I need __»

****Adrenalize****

**.**

**.**

****18h45.****

L'obscurité venait à peine de tomber sur la ville et la pluie faisait rage. Un hiver pluvieux et glacial s'abattait sur plusieurs villes américaines et l'on pouvait voir des gens courir dans les rues, rejoignant leur voiture ou un Taxi de passage. Hannibal Lecter se trouvait à l'abri de cette tempête, dans son immense demeure. Il était assit à un bureau en bois datant probablement du siècle passé Au dessus de lui se prolongeait une immense bibliothèque parfaitement ordonnée de livres en tout genre. Principalement médicaux et chirurgicaux. Une échelle en bois reliait le plancher de la bibliothèque à la fine moquette grise du cabinet. Une lampe de bureau ordinaire éclairait quelques feuilles de papier parfaitement empilées ainsi qu'un cahier à couverture noire où le psychiatre notait ses rendez-vous ainsi que différentes notes sur ses patients. On pouvait remarquer une rangée de ses livres à couverture en cuir sur une des étagères qui le surplombaient. Livres principalement remplis par les faits et gestes de Will Graham, patient favori du docteur. Hannibal avait pour le jeune homme une obsession à la fois professionnelle et psychologique, il n'arrivait plus à se passer du contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui ni du pouvoir qu'il ressentait à faire ça. Il était accro. Accro au désordre psychique qu'il semait dans la tête de son patient, accro à cette adrénaline qu'il sentait monter en lui quand il le droguait. Accro à ce sentiment intense quand il le revoyait venir presque en larme lui demandant de l'aide sans se soucier de quoique ce soit. Il était accro à Will Graham, cet être fragile et instable dont il pouvait se servir à sa guise.

L'ensemble du cabinet du docteur Lecter était simplement éclairé par cette lampe de bureau ainsi que quelques rayons lumineux provenant de la rue et traversant les immenses fenêtres placées au mur. Cet éclairage tamisé donnait une ambiance particulière à la pièce. La lumière orange des quelques lampadaires postés devant la bâtisse se reflétait directement sur les accoudoirs de deux sièges parfaitement symétriques posés à quelques mètres du bureau en bois. Toujours dans une harmonie idéalement pensée, un divan en cuir noir profitant également des reflets orangés, s'offrait une place parallèle aux deux sièges dont se servait le psychiatre lors de ses consultations.

Hannibal aimait le calme ambiant et l'atmosphère étrange qui émanait de l'endroit. Il inspira lentement en fermant les yeux, puis les ré-ouvrit en soufflant. Le rayonnement de sa petite lampe donnait un éclat étincelant à ses yeux bruns, faisant ressortir un regard à la fois captivant et effrayant. Ses mèches de cheveux habituellement plaquées à l'arrière de sa tête, se rebellaient sur son front. C'est après avoir rangé un stylo noir bordé d'or que le psychiatre se leva afin de se diriger vers une petite table ronde en chêne. Sur celle-ci était posé plusieurs dessins, terminés ou non, ainsi qu'une large feuille, ressemblant à du papier-calque afin de protéger ces derniers. Il souleva plusieurs de ses travaux, réfléchissant sur lequel il allait s'attarder. Cinq minutes de réflexion plus tard, il choisit finalement une feuille vierge et saisit un crayon impeccablement taillé puis revint s'asseoir à son office. Hannibal plaça le morceau de papier blanc devant lui et se concentra plusieurs minutes, jouant de ses doigts sur le morceau de bois.

**19h00.**

Lecter griffonnait avec efficacité la feuille autrefois intacte. On pouvait voir apparaître peu à peu des personnages ressemblant à des statues grecques ainsi qu'un décor digne des plus grand travaux de_ DeVinci_. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le tirer de cette intense concentration. Rien mise à part l'impatience, et le manque. Son crayon qui effleurait délicatement le papier s'arrêta net, contrôlé par les mains de son maître. Hannibal souleva la manche de sa chemise et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

**19h15**.

Il entreprit de ranger le désordre qu'il avait mit sur son bureau et ouvrit un deuxième cahier noir posé sur un coin de celui-ci. D'une écriture parfaite l'on pouvait y voir une liste de nom ainsi qu'une heure associée à chacun. C'est en bas de cette liste que se trouvait l'objet de son impatience. _19H30 : Will Graham._ Afin de passer le quart d'heure qui le séparait de son patient, Hannibal finit de remettre de l'ordre dans son cabinet.

**19h30.**

Le psychiatre se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte qui menait à une salle d'attente personnelle. Quand il ouvrit cette dernière il ne put s'empêcher de sourire du coin des lèvres.

« _Will, bonsoir »_

_« Bonsoir Docteur »_

_« Je vous en pris, entrez _»

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et avança dans cette vaste pièce chauffée. La différence de température lui réchauffa le visage et ses joues rougirent.

« _Puis-je ?_ » demanda Will en enlevant sa veste.

« _Bien sûr_ » son médecin lui prit et la déposa sur le porte-manteaux placé derrière la porte.

Après un remerciement, Graham s'avança vers les deux sièges en cuir sombre mais ne s'assit pas. Hannibal remarqua sa nervosité et demanda.

« _Vous allez bien _»

«_ Oui... Oui, enfin, je crois. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je sais ce que c'est, que ''d'aller bien''_ » Son médecin le regardait mais ne disait rien, poussant Will à continuer afin qu'il se confit d'avantage à lui. Tout bon psychiatre ne doit pas forcer son patient à parler, mais attendre que ce dernier en est l'envie et en ressente le besoin. « _En réalité, je crois que ça devient ça mon plus grand problème _»

« _Aller bien ? »_

_« Non, la réalité_ »

«_ Vous avez toujours ces pertes de mémoire avant de vous coucher ? »_

_« Plus que jamais, mais pas seulement. Il y a quelque temps, ça s'est déclenché sur une scène de crime_ »

Bien entendu, Jack Crawford en avait parlé à Hannibal.

_« Déjà, il est très important que vous restiez conscient de ça. Vous êtes conscient de ces pertes de mémoire, c'est déjà un bon début, une base stable _»

«_ Je ne me sens pas vraiment stable Dr Lecter _» Will Graham se sentait étrangement fiévreux. Durant la journée, quelques crises fiévreuses se déclenchèrent, assommant vigoureusement l'agent spécial. Ce dernier avait mit ça sur le compte de l'oubli de ses antibiotiques mais présentement, il les avait prit avant de venir. Une chaleur inconfortable le prenait aux tripes et il sentait une légère transpiration couler le long de son échine. Ses mains froides se mirent à trembler et ses jambes suivirent.

«_Will, asseyez vous _»

Hannibal n'avait pas l'air surpris ni même inquiet de l'état de son patient. Il réagit tout de même quand celui-ci ne semblait plus entendre sa voix. Il s'approcha de lui, passant dans son dos et posant une main brûlante sur son épaule.

«_ Will, vous devriez vous asseoir _» Graham entendait son psychiatre mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Il avait cette sensation déplaisante de malaise intérieur. Sa tête lui paraissait bouillir et s'il bougeait, il s'effondrait. Il fallait qu'il attende que ça passe.

«_ Puis-je avoir un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît_ ? »

« _Je vous apporte ça_ » Lecter revient quelques courtes minutes plus tard, verre d'eau à la main. Il le tendit au jeune homme qui lui effleura les doigts en un geste. Le psychiatre braqua ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis. Ce dernier, déboussolé, lui rendit un sourire fébrile, ce qui amusa le docteur. « _Là, asseyez vous_ » Il dirigea doucement son ami vers le divan se trouvant toujours derrière eux et prit place devant lui.

« _Ça va mieux ?_ »

« _Pas vraiment, je sais pas... Ça tourne _»

« _Autre chose ? Des pertes de notion du temps ? De l'espace ?_ »

« _Non non, rien de tout ça . Je suis parfaitement conscient du moment présent, je me sens juste vraiment mal. Comme si j'allais tomber dans les pommes ou... ou comme si j'étais défoncé ou... je sais pas, je sais pas..._ » Will commençait à devenir nerveux, s'inquiétant de son état.

«_ Ce n'est qu'une crise passagère. Concentrez vous sur vos certitudes afin de ne pas perdre les pédales et tout se passera bien_. » Il s'assit près de son ami.

« _C'est facile dit comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça. C'était pas comme ça avant !_ »

Il se leva sans même s'en rendre compte laissant Hannibal toujours assit sur le bord du divan. Ce dernier le regardait devenir fou avec une admiration parfaitement contrôlée. Will Graham faisait de grands gestes et il pouvait même entendre son cœur battre la chamade dans la poitrine de l'agent. «_ J'ai toujours eu plus ou moins du mal à me remettre des... choses que je vois mais là c'est différent ! C'est physique je le sens ! Je suis sûrement malade et c'est autre chose qu'une simple grippe _» Il haussait le ton et sa transpiration pouvait se voir sur son front. Ces mèches brunes étaient plaquées contre sa peau brûlante et son T-shirt bleu lui collait au corps. Détail que le psychiatre remarqua avec avidité en se léchant les lèvres. Plus il jouait avec l'esprit de son patient, plus il le regardait devenir fou grâce à son ingéniosité moins çela lui suffisait. Il voulait que Will Graham lui appartienne et comme toute drogue : au bout d'un moment, nous n'en avons plus assez. Hannibal Lecter en voulait toujours plus. Il voulait posséder le corps et l'esprit de Will Graham. Qu'il ne puisse plus penser tranquillement sans avoir sa voix dans sa tête, qu'il ne puisse plus fermer les yeux sans voir son visage. Il savait pertinemment qu'une partie de cette mission était pleinement accomplie. Restait l'autre partie.

L'agent spécial ne semblait pas se rendre compte que son médecin ne se souciait absolument pas de ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter. Une colère involontaire s'empara de lui, ce qui le surprit. Il avait envie de tout balancer au sol, comme une démence incontrôlable. Will serra ses poings tentant de maîtriser cette émotion inconnue jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main saisir la sienne.

« _Arrêtez de vous faire du mal Will, sa ne rime absolument à rien _»

Le psychiatre essaya de desserrer la prise de son patient en passant un pouce entre ses doigts. Il le sentit se détendre en une inspiration, mais trembler de tout son corps. « C_ette haine qui vous envahit est parfaitement justifiée. Vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'il vous arrive, cela vous énerve, votre corps réagit _» Il lui parlait calmement tout en le dirigeant à nouveau vers son divan afin qu'il se pose deux minutes. A sa plus grande surprise Will ne se laissa pas faire.

« _Arrêtez ! Stop ! JE VAIS BIEN ! _» Il repoussa son soutien en un geste qui le fit basculer lui même. Il tenait à peine debout mais sa colère était trop forte. « _Arrêtez, arrêtez de faire tout ça_ ! _Je ne suis pas un petit être fragile que vous pouvez aider avec de belles paroles ! _» Il repoussa un peu plus son médecin qui recula d'un pas sous la force inattendue de Will. « _Stop.. _» Une larme coula sur le visage du jeune homme. Hannibal saisit les deux bras de son vis à vis avec vigueur afin de le calmer avant qu'il ne devienne trop violent. Will essayait de se débattre sous la force du docteur qui resserrait un peu plus son étreinte. Celui ci plaça deux mains en dessous des épaules de son patient et continuait à serrer tandis que l'autre gesticulait avec nervosité. « _ Will calmez vous !_ » Mais rien n'y faisait. Le malade se retourna vivement, se libérant de l'étreinte du psychiatre qui le saisit par la hanche. La colère que ressentait Will était si violente qu'elle pouvait se ressentir jusque dans sa respiration. Inconsciemment, se doutait-il que c'était Hannibal le responsable de son état ?

* * *

Un jeu de mains et de force durait depuis plusieurs minutes entre les deux hommes, quand Lecter décida de mettre fin à ce manège. Il pencha son patient en arrière et le coucha avec violence sur le divan. Will était maintenant allongé sur le dos, et Hannibal avait une main plaquée sur son épaule et l'autre sur le cuir noir du sofa. Sa jambe gauche prenait appui sur la moquette tandis que l'autre était repliée de manière à ce que son genou soit posé entre les jambes de Will.

« _Taisez vous Will et arrêtez de vous débattre. Vous vous fatiguez plus que le nécessaire _»

Dans cette position, Will ne pouvait effectivement plus rien faire sous le poids du psychiatre. Il sentait une étrange sensation traverser tout son corps. Il la sentait remonter de ses mollets jusqu'à sa nuque, ce qui déclencha un long frissonnement. Pendant qu'Hannibal regardait attentivement son patient réagir, la colère de Will s'estompait doucement laissant place à une toute autre émotion. L'échange violent ainsi que la domination de son médecin qui se trouvait toujours au dessus de lui éveilla une pulsion masculine chez Will. Le genou de son bourreau touchait son entre-jambe ce qui ne l'aida pas à contrôler cette réaction. Le jeune homme éprouvait maintenant une terrible gêne face au sourire presque sadique de son psychiatre qui faisait glisser un peu plus sa jambe contre son érection visible à travers son jean. Hannibal se pencha un peu plus afin de ressentir avec appétit la respiration haletante de Will. Sa main toujours posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme, descendit lentement sur son torse humide, parcourant ses muscles à travers son t-shirt. Ses mèches frôlaient maintenant le front de Will et le psychiatre sentit des doigts attraper vigoureusement sa nuque. Il résista à cet appel érotique afin de s'amuser un peu plus longtemps avec son jouet.

Il pencha sa tête vers le cou de son patient et fit très lentement glisser sa langue sur sa peau. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il sentit sa proie se cambrer à ce contact. Sa main toujours plaquée contre le divan se serra en une seconde tandis que l'autre descendait dangereusement entre les cuisses de l'agent qui gémissait à son oreille. Hannibal parcourait toujours le cou de Will avec sa langue, mordant par endroit sa peau brûlante. Il sentait la main du jeune homme remonter dans ses cheveux et ne pu réprimer un frisson. Alors qu'il se dirigeait doucement vers les lèvres de son patient une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce.

« _Hum.. Je crois que c'est votre téléphone, Will_. »

Ce dernier lâcha son psychiatre et soupira en tournant la tête puis annonça « _C'est pas grave_ ».

« _C'est peut être Jack, c'est sûrement important pour qu'il vous appelle à cette heure-ci_ »

Hannibal se redressa tout en restant au dessus de son patient qui grogna à cette déclaration.

« _Attendez, je vais vous aider _»

Le téléphone s'arrêta de sonner puis reprit de plus belle. Lecter descendit une main sur la cuisse de Will et la passa sur la poche arrière de son jean afin de venir saisir son portable et de provoquer un peu plus le jeune homme qui inspira longuement à ce contact.

« _C'est bien Jack _» Hannibal tendit le téléphone à Graham et se releva.

« _Bonsoir Jack _»

« _Bonsoir Will. J'ai besoin de vous, immédiatement et du docteur Lecter_ »

« _Je m'en occupe. J'arrive _» Dit-il en raccrochant à son interlocuteur.

Will Graham lança un regard indescriptible à Hannibal qui lui sourit du coin des lèvres avant de lui déclarer :

«_ Je vais conduire, c'est préférable_**»**

* * *

Enjoy :3


End file.
